This is an application to the Extramural Associates Research Development Awards (EARDA) program for Dr. Ellen Shimakawa, a Full (tenured) Professor of Biology, to participate in the 5-month EARDA-SRIP program. Upon completion of the residency, Dr. Shimakawa will enhance the Office of Sponsored Scientific Research at Chaminade University, with the following specific aims: a) encourage faculty to pursue biomedical research and research training activities and collaborations; b) assist faculty in identifying appropriate funding opportunities for these activities; c) assist in the preparation of their grant applications; and d) provide guidance on grants management. The Institutional Plan addresses these aims by identifying biomedical and environmental research, special populations behavioral research and forensic science as key areas of focus for the following activities: 1) Identify and encourage research and research training among current faculty; 2) Visiting biomedical scientists and collaborators speaker series; 3) Grant writing and grants management seminars; 4) Biomedical research infrastructure enhancement; 5) "Biomedical pilot studies" research incentives; and 6) grant-writing release time for grant seekers. These activities will be under the supervision of the EARDA Advisory Committee, and their efficacy will be evaluated using quantitative and qualitative measures toward the Specific Aims.